Que nadie vea
by Noa-angel-or- devil
Summary: Un one-shot inspirado en la cancion "Que nadie vea" de Ricardo Arjona


_**Notas de la autora**__: este corto fics es algo que surgió después de que Damián me obligo a escuchar esta canción de Ricardo Arjona, que si bien este músico no me gusta, debo admitir que la letra se merece un fics… y eso es mucho decir!!!!_

_Dedicado a Dami, Dan y Nani que están acá conmigo!!!! Chicos los quiero, ya sabemos que juntos todo es mas fácil!!!!_

_Y para todos aquellos que entiendan bien de lo que estamos hablando!!! ^^_

_Besosssss!!!!_

_Noa_

_**Que nadie vea**_

Despertó en medio de la noche, agitado por una pesadilla, aunque en cierta forma reconocía las imágenes que lo habían aterrado en su sueño. Eran recuerdos pasados que había creído olvidados.

Encendió la lámpara y pudo apreciar a su amado dormir a su lado. Una dulce sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar todo lo que había pasado hasta llegar allí.

Cuantas lágrimas y dolor habían hecho falta para alcanzar la felicidad.

Cuan difícil había sido aceptar que no era un chico "normal", cuan triste había sido darse cuenta que no compartía los gustos de cualquier otro.

Porque contrario a lo que el mundo podía pensar, su orientación sexual había cambiado mucho antes de conocer a su Yuki.

Melancolía, si, a veces él también la sentía. Se sentó y tomo el cuaderno que siempre estaba junto a la cama que compartía con su amante.

El lápiz comenzó a danzar dando lugar a las primeras estrofas de lo que podía considerar una nueva canción…

**_Que no lo vea papá en la azotea,  
cambiándole la ropa a las muñecas,  
poniéndose labial que nadie vea,  
haciéndose en papel un par de tetas.  
Que nadie vea.  
_**

A su mente llegaron imágenes de años atrás. Muchas de aquellas, pertenecientes a recuerdos y experiencias que ni Hiro conocía.

Nada había sido fácil, el reconocerse y aceptarse había sido incluso mas difícil para él que para los que lo rodeaban...

_**Que no sepan los chicos en la escuela,  
que se le van los ojos en gimnasia,  
que prefiere la danza y la acuarela,  
a eso del fútbol y la acrobacia.  
Que nadie vea.  
**_

Era demasiado pequeño para comprender que aquello que sentía no era común, que para cualquier adulto estaba mal…

_**Que no se entere nadie que a los nueve,  
el clóset es la única guarida,  
y mientras la ventana llueve y llueve,  
las dudas se abren paso en estampida.  
Que nadie vea.  
**_

Pero el tiempo había comenzado a pasar, y no podía ignorar aquello que estaba dentro de él hace tanto tiempo atrás. Miedo, había sentido tanto aquello.¿ Que dirían sus padres, sus amigos? Las lágrimas había sido moneda corriente en esos días…

_**Llegan los 16 y es de concreto,  
el peso de tener que aparentar,  
que no se entere nadie del secreto,  
mira de quien te fuiste a enamorar.  
Que nadie vea.**_

Pero cuando creyó que estaría destinado a la soledad y el rechazo, lo conoció… aquel hombre que ilumino su vida, pero que de todos modos había sido tan complicado de alcanzar…

_**Empiezan a rondarte los rumores,  
la gente está empezando a sospechar,  
porque ese pantalón y esos colores,  
y ese swing femenino al caminar.  
Que nadie vea.  
Que nadie vea.**_

Como negar lo que viene de los mas profundo de tu corazón, como rechazar la única oportunidad de encontrar felicidad.. .que más da si no eres exactamente lo que tus padres habían deseado, y que más da si no puedes ser su orgullo…

**_Que no lo hagan llorar en biología,  
porque la ciencia aun no se percató,  
que no lo vean sufrir en teología,  
con eso de que Dios se equivocó.  
Que nadie vea.  
Que nadie vea._**

Cuanto más vale serte fiel a ti mismo que a lo que quieran de ti los demás…

**_Llegan los días de exceso y discoteca,  
de risas, sexo, moda y libertad,  
la fiesta dura lo que una cometa,  
y en medio de Sodoma soledad._**

Y haciendo uso de todo su valor, había decidido aceptarse al igual que las consecuencias de sus actos, si debía pelear por su condición contra todos aquellos que no lo aceptaran, lo haría… si debía alejarse de su familia, de sus amigos, para ser fiel a su corazón, no lo dudaría mas…

_**Prefieres no mirar en el espejo,  
que el tiempo no te tuvo compasión,  
a veces duele más llegar a viejo,  
sabiendo que no habrá continuación.  
Que nadie vea.  
Que nadie vea.**_

Y su valor había sido recompensado. Después de años de esconderse, después de tanto llanto y miedo había logrado ser feliz con el hombre que amaba…

_**Que no lo hagan llorar en biología,  
porque la ciencia no se percató,  
que no lo vean sufrir en teología,  
con eso de que Dios se equivocó.  
Que nadie vea.**_

Miro nuevamente el rostro del rubio a su lado, dejo el lápiz descansando sobre su libreta y acaricio delicadamente el rostro de su amante… todo aquel dolor había valido la pena, cada lagrima había sido recompensada. Cada triste recuerdo, cada momento de confusión había quedado en el pasado, demasiado lejos para poder lastimarlo ahora…

La última estrofa de su nueva canción estaba lista, tal vez alguien que estuviera pasando por aquella situación viera en él su propia historia…

_**Naciste siendo sol y siendo luna,  
viviste como dama y caballero,  
mujer de corazón, vientre sin cuna,  
y en tu propio planeta forastero.**_

Contrario a lo que alguna vez había creído, su vida era tan o mas feliz que lo que podía desear.

En la mañana mostraría la letra a Hiro y juntos decidirían una buena melodía. Hacia bastante tiempo que no se sentía tan inspirado.

Apago nuevamente la lámpara y retomo su lugar junto a su amado sintiendo como los fuertes brazos de Yuki se adueñaban de su cintura, acomodo su rostro en el pecho fornido sintiendo los suaves latidos del corazón de su compañero.

Sonrió nuevamente, hoy tenia la aceptación de su familia, la de sus amigos y sobre todo la suya propia.

Ya no había nada que aparentar, la libertad de ser uno mismo es lo único que puede darte felicidad…


End file.
